List of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island episodes
These are episodes of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island. Season 0 (2015) #Life on Monster Island - 02/07/2015 - TBD Season 1 (2017-2018) #Little Godzilla's Big Day - 11/03/2017 - Godzilla tries to teach his son to beam the Atomic Breath. #Rodan and Anguirus' Big Hit - 11/10/2017 - Rodan and Anguirus get ready for a rap battle between Sanda and Gaira. #Godzilla Sick? -11/17/2017 - Godzilla gets sick so Rodan and Little Godzilla must care for him. #A Sticky Situation - 11/24/2017 - Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra get trapped in a web by Kumonga. #Tsunami - 12/01/2017 - Monster Island gets struck by a tsunami. #The Bet - 12/08/2017 - SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah make a bet to see who can destroy Godzilla. #The Egg - 12/15/2017 - Godzilla and Mothra put Little Godzilla, Fairy Mothra, and Mothra Leo in charge of the new egg while they go on a date. #A Christmas Special - 12/22/2017 - In a parody of a Christmas Carol, King Ghidorah is a grumpy man mistreating Little Godzilla and Mothra Leo. Soon he gets visited by 3 ghosts of Christmas times. #Fish and Kaiju - 12/29/2017 - TBD #Movie Night - 01/05/2018 - Godzilla and his friends, Rodan and Anguirus, decide to have a movie night. They find an "open" movie theater there. However, it is not what they expected. # # #Gorosaurus' Date - 01/26/2018 - TBD # # #A Visit from Biollante - 02/16/2018 - Little Godzilla gets the chance to meet his aunt Biollante. # # # #Monster Island Camping - 03/16/2018 - Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon and Gorosaurus go camping in a deserted part of Monster Island. # # #Leo's Uncle - 04/06/2018 - Mothra wants Leo to bond with his uncle. # #Duck, Duck, Godzilla - 04/20/2018 - An evil duck-like kaiju named "Kyokin" arrives in Monster Island to steal eggs from other kaijus, so Godzilla and his friends have to stop him. #Like Monster, Like Son - 04/27/2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) #The Skull Crawlers - 08/11/2018 - TBD #Just Some Broccoli - 08/18/2018 - TBD #Oh My Godzilla! - 08/25/2018 - TBD # #The Mothra Egg Hunt - 09/08/2018 - TBD # # # # #Kaiju Dating - 10/13/2018 - TBD # #Dude, Quit Giving Me The Chills! - 10/27/2018 - TBD # # #MUTO Season - 11/17/2018 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 02/02/2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - 04/29/2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - 10/14/2019 - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - 12/20/2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' - 06/12/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' - 12/19/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - 06/12/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) #''Untitled Season 6 Premiere'' - 12/17/2021 - TBD # # # # # #Rise of the Mega Monster - 01/28/2022 - Godzilla and his friends were hanging out on Monster Island one day, when suddenly, a Cthulhu-esque monster appears and attacks Monster Island. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Series Finale'' - 06/10/2022 - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists